Ragnarök
by Shimrick
Summary: The End came and went, "Nanashi" finds himself with the predicament of what to do when an idea stops him cold. Why not go for a tour around a livelier place? Self-Insert as Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse Protagonist in DxDverse.


Synopsis: Had an idea, and made it into reality.

It all began with a castle, a throne, and a Demon.

As proof of my sovereignty over the planet, the castle had no roofs or walls, for the world itself is the wall and the sky itself is the roof. The once golden throne I was currently sitting on - the one I usurped from **YHVH** \- was tainted crimson as if it was dyed red with blood. Besides me were my faithful Godslayer, Flynn, and Dagda, the Demon who guided me throughout this journey.

But it was not me who Dagda resurrected and advised, that was Nanashi - the Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. And apparently, I was transported into the body of Nanashi for some unknown reason.

Thankfully, I had already finished the game's storyline before getting ROB'd into the Player Character. Otherwise, I would have to face Demons and Gods in actual live combat.

I half-heartedly listened to Dagda's words, more bothered by my existence in this world than his warnings. However, I still paid some attention because he was dying. As a result of the birth of a new universe, Dagda's existence was collapsing, causing his form to slowly dissipate into motes of blue light until there was nothing left.

Despite not knowing Dagda in person, I was still saddened by his death. Perhaps, it was the spirit of the real Nanashi resonating from within me. But at the same time, I could tell that if the real Nanashi had still existed instead of being replaced by me, he would have felt happy for Dagda. Because, Dagda was finally able to free himself from the Dagda-shaped prison forced upon him by **YHVH** after much hard work, allowing him to finally achieve his goal of returning to his true form - becoming one with nature once again.

"Now that Dagda is gone, what would you do, Master?"

The question struck me hard. What should I even do? There was nobody left except for me, the new Creator God, and Flynn, my Godslayer.

Although it was nice to be ROB'd into the ending of a video game, it was also terribly unsatisfying as there was nothing left for me to accomplish.

I closed my eyes and silently pondered on what to do. If the game wasn't messing with me, I was now a God. I could do anything.

I reopened my eyes and looked at the night sky, taking my time to observe the bright stars. Blessed with all the time in the world, there was nothing I couldn't do. But what should I do first?

I vividly recalled what my friends suggested me to do when bored.

"Watch Highschool DxD."

I had never really watched the show before, only seen a few clips and trailers. Nothing more, nothing less. And from what I've seen so far, it was obscene. The main character of the show, Issei Hyoudou was a pervert of the highest caliber.

Seriously, he became one of the powerful existences by groping breasts.

...

What an absurd world. Still, it would be nice to live in a fantasy world like that. I would take anything over this empty world, even if it meant living in something as ridiculous the DxDverse.

As soon as I made my wish, the world surrounding me began to shift, the darkness leaving the place to blurs and then to forms.

They took on clearer shapes a bit at the time, revealing numerous figures unfamiliar to me. In front of me stood a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes in a school uniform. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. He looked familiar for some reason, as if I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't quite place him.

"Good afternoon, my name is Genshirou Saji. You are the new student, Nanashi Mikado, right?"

I was about to open my mouth to protest that I was not Nanashi, but closed it and responded with a nod after a brief moment of thought.

The boy called me Nanashi. Best not to complicate things and ruin the opportunity to go with the flow. This was neither the place nor time to have an existential crisis. And I could always figure things out later in a more private setting.

The boy - Genshirou Saji - smiled, but I could tell it was a front to cover up his nervousness. "Good. I was sent by the student council to show you around Kuoh. Please follow me."

I remained silent and followed his lead.

I was so confused as to what was going on.

Where the heck was Flynn when you needed him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sona Sitri was wary.

An unknown human had just randomly appeared in her territory. According to the school records, he was a recent transfer student. But she could tell that his transcripts were fake. His marks were too high. And there was no way for someone with grades as high as Nanashi Mikado's to remain unnoticed from both the public and the supernatural for such a long time. They would have been all over the media.

Her eyes narrowed at the photo of the youthful teenager with half-shaved medium length greenish brown hair and bright yellow eyes on the school reports. From his looks alone, she could tell he was no ordinary human. The fact that she could sense power rolling off him in spades from miles away only further reinforced her belief.

She knew Nanashi was stronger than them all from a single glance, but she didn't know by how much. So she sent Saji to spy on him to get a more accurate measure of his power under the guise of showing him around Kuoh. She hoped she didn't spell Saji's doom. Despite their relationship as superior and underling, she still cared deeply for him and prayed for his well-being.

Sona pinched her nose.

She never wanted to risk Saji's life like that, but Rias was currently busy with her new pawn, Issei Hyoudou, forcing her to deal with this shady character alone.

She could always call her sister Serafall for help, but that was the last resort. She avoided contact with her for as long as possible for a reason.

Sona was caught between a rock and a hard place. Risk a member of her Peerage's life or lay down her Pride and humbly ask for help from her sister?

The choice was clear.

"Tsubaki, please call my sister. We have a situation at hand."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had a grumpy look on my face.

There was something I desperately needed to check. It has been bothering my mind since the start of the tour, and I intended on confirming my suspicions right now without any further delays.

"Excuse me, could you show me where the washroom is?"

In translation, it was my polite way of saying fuck off and let me have my privacy for a second.

Saji froze, but soon regained his bearing and hastily began pointing out directions.

I nodded my head in gratefulness and left without uttering another word. I could tell he wanted me gone for some reason. His sigh of relief, once he believed I was gone, was evidence.

It stung me, but I paid no heed to it and went to the washroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I couldn't even recognize myself. I was taller, leaner, and more muscular than I should be. Combining those factors along with my hairstyle, it gave off the vibe that I was a punk from the streets of some sort. My eyes also did not do my appearance any favors.

They were glowing yellow as if I was a Demon.

I sighed. And who said socializing was easy? This was why I preferred playing video games.

But anyways, it was time to do what I came here to do. Saji was waiting for me nearby, and I shouldn't needlessly waste his time.

Privacy was vital for what I was about to do. To ensure nobody walked in on me, I locked myself in a stall, rolled up my sleeves, and turned on the smartphone-gauntlet attached on my wrist. I began scrolling through the pages until I finally found the app I was looking for - the Demon Summoning App.

I grinned, revealing my teeth to the world.

Flynn may have disappeared to God knows where, but I was still far from powerless.

I was tempted to summon one of my Demons to check if the Demon Summoning App was still functional, but ultimately decided against it.

A Demon's presence was too notable, even the weaker ones'. They would attract so much unneeded attention, and I did not want people asking questions as to why there was a monstrous creature in the washroom. The price was not worth it.

With that in mind, I exited the Demon Summoning App and left the washroom.

It was time to continue my tour of Kuoh Academy.

Poor Saji. Today just wasn't his day.

 **AN: Credit to Oniele for helping me beta this. And if you couldn't tell, SI got ROB'd into the Player Character of SMT IV: Apocalypse from the Anarchy Ending.**

 **Any suggestions?**


End file.
